The Party Scene
by DrainThisDisease
Summary: Alcohol changes people in unexpected ways. Some for the better. Some definitely for the worst.


**A/N**: I don't really know what this is. I wrote it legitimately in about an hour and a half. It's not really anything amazing but I haven't posted anything in ages.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or the song The Party Scene (All Time Low) which the title comes from.

**Trigger Warning! **

**The Party Scene**

**(Bianca)**  
Another cigarette ash falls onto your favourite dress.  
Probably a cup too much of the orangey bitter drink they offered you.  
You said too much to Drew Torres and in his drunken state he wants you.  
In your drunken state you want him too.

**(Clare)**  
You didn't even want to come to this party.  
They convinced you enough to come.  
Perhaps they convinced you enough to stay.  
The dress Ali forced onto you is way to tight.  
Too tight and way too short.

**(Bianca)**  
The touch of his skin makes you shiver.  
Just like the old days.  
Your probably sober enough to remember this.  
Your sober enough to regret this.  
But not now, he's lips are pressed against yours.

**(Fiona)**  
Good job at refusing the alcohol.  
Imogen got you a coke from the fridge.  
Imogen wants you to dance with her.  
Don't look stupid.  
You really can't dance.

**(Clare)**  
Eli tells you he loves you.  
Eli's drunk.  
He kisses you on the lips and you can smell the scent of generic beer on his breath.  
You ask him to stop.  
You ask him again.

**(Fiona)**  
You stop dancing.  
Imogen asks if you wanted another coke.  
Not right now.  
She kisses your lips.  
You hold her close.  
She touches your chest.  
You ask her to go somewhere private.

**(Bianca)**  
Katie.  
Drew's still with Katie.  
He isn't yours.  
You have no right to do this.  
Yet it feels right.

**(Clare)**  
Stop.  
He is forcing himself onto you.  
He is leading you upstairs.  
He starts undressing himself.  
Eli's completely controlled by the alcohol.  
He starts undressing you now.  
Stop.

**(Fiona)**  
You run your fingers through Imogen's hair in the cab.  
She kisses your cheek.  
You're outside your apartment now.  
You're inside your apartment now.  
She kisses your lips this time.  
You don't stop.

**(Clare)**  
He's having trouble with the dress.  
Help, you scream.  
The music is way too loud and a vast majority of the people outside are intoxicated.  
He just rips off the dress.  
He just rips off the bra.  
Help.

**(Bianca)**  
You love him.  
Does he love her?  
Has he gone this far with her?  
Does he love you?

**(Fiona)**  
Imogen and you take up the whole couch.  
The chemistry between you is unstoppable.  
But is Fiona Coyne ready for this?

**(Clare)**  
Your throats raw from screaming.  
You once loved him.  
You couldn't anymore.  
He is now a monster.  
Drunk and unaware.  
You could probably cut him some slack.  
But he is taking something you couldn't get back.

**(Fiona)**  
Your both half naked in your living room.  
Kiss after kiss you know what's next.  
"I love you," you tell her.  
"I love you too," she replies.

**(Bianca)**  
"Stop," You tell Drew.  
He does.  
"Katie," that one word was an entire question.  
"Forget about her. I want you."

**(Clare)**  
This wasn't Eli.  
This wasn't anyone you know.  
You don't bother screaming.  
Your too tired to fight back.  
He's basically robbing you.  
But you don't feel mad.  
Your just mad at his current mindset.

**(Fiona)**  
You've never felt like this.  
Your both memorizing each other.  
You both want each other.

**(Bianca)**  
It happens all over again.  
Your falling in love with Drew Torres again.  
Your brains gone into overdrive.  
You could faintly hear screaming.  
It's probably your brain pulling tricks.  
But Drew stops you.  
He heard it too.

**(Clare)**  
You've started to scream again.  
You don't feel that burning.  
You just screaming hoping for someone to hear.

**(Bianca)**  
You both get dress and rush toward the strained screaming.  
The open the door and you can't believe the image.  
Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards.  
Eli Goldsworthy raping Clare Edwards.

**(Fiona)**  
Your phone buzzes and you ignore it.  
Imogen's phone buzzes too.  
It continuously buzzes until both you and Imogen give up and look at your phones.  
Adams sent you over twenty messages in five minutes.  
We need to get back to the party.

**(Clare)**  
Bianca De Sousa is your saviour.  
Never thought that would happen.  
Eli stops.  
Bianca punches Eli in the face.

**(Fiona)**  
Your back at the party.  
The scene is completely different now.  
The music has stopped.  
The fighting inside between a drunken Eli and Bianca De Sousa is audible.  
You run inside with Imogen not too far behind.

**(Bianca)**  
"You fucking pig," You spit out.  
"Slut," Eli says in a drunken slur.  
He attempts to hit you.  
He misses by miles, attacking the air.

**(Clare)**  
You sit on one of the stairs and both Adam and a slightly drunk Drew comfort you.  
You try to ignore the fight.  
Maybe your doing good.  
Your doing good until you begin to cry.

**(Fiona)**  
Hells broken loose.  
Eli is drunk.  
Something has happened.  
Adam didn't tell you.  
But your about to find out.

**(Bianca)****  
**"What made you think it was okay for any of this to happen," you yell.  
Rapist.  
Eli Goldsworthy is a filthy pig.

**The Aftermath**

**(Drew)**  
She's here.  
Are you ready to break her heart?

**(Eli)**  
You hate yourself more than anything.  
You call yourself filthy and disgusting.  
That's an underestimate of what you are.

**(Drew)**  
Break it to her easy.  
Tell her it isn't working out.  
Will she believe you.  
Probably not.  
You could always tell the truth.  
But, you've never really been good at that.

**(Eli)**  
"Clare, I'm so sorry for what I've done," you tell her, "I wasn't me."  
"I forgive you," She says.  
"Why?"

**(Drew)**  
"I'm sorry Katie, but we have to break up."  
Silence.  
A long continuous silence.  
"Katie?"  
She sits still and stares at you.  
"Katie?"

**(Eli)**  
"You defiantly weren't you. You- you were the alchol."  
But you robbed her of her purity.  
Her innocence.

**(Drew)**  
"But..." Katie chokes out, "But we had sex?"  
"We have to break up."  
"So did I mean anything to you?"

**(Eli)**  
"I am so fucking sorry Clare," You say.  
"I know you are. I forgive Eli, the once with me now but-"  
"But what?"  
"I could never forgive Eli that night."

**(Drew)**  
"Andrew, did I honestly mean anything at all to you?" She asks again.  
"Yeah..." You sound unfocused, so uncaring.  
"I was just one of your games. We had sex, Drew."  
"Sex doesn't set anything in stone."

**(Eli)**  
Somehow she forgave you.  
You raped a girl and she forgives a disgusting rat like you.  
You did nothing except ruin her.  
You always were like that.  
You always ruined everything.

**(Drew)**  
"I love you," you tell her.  
Your fingers are intertwined with hers.  
"I love you too," she tells you back.  
Your hands push her curls from her face.  
"You ruined her didn't you?" She asks.  
"Katie didn't mind."  
"Really?"  
Silence.  
"Yeah."  
Drew Torres: Master Liar.


End file.
